16th Military Police Brigade (United States)
The 16th Military Police Brigade is a Military Police brigade of the United States Army headquartered at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. This military police unit was the only airborne-qualified military police brigade in the United States Army. It provides law enforcement and police duties to the Fort Bragg area, and for the XVIII Airborne Corps when deployed. As an airborne unit, it was authorized a beret flash and parachute wing trimming http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyBFBT/ArmyBFBTUnit.aspx?u=4941, and the shoulder sleeve insignia was authorized to be worn with an airborne tab. According to U.S. Army's Institute of Heraldry, the shoulder sleeve insignia "was amended to delete the airborne tab effective 16 October 2008" when jump status was terminated. http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3913 Lineage *Constituted 1966-03-23 in the Regular Army as Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment, 16th Military Police Group *Activated 1966-05-20 at Fort George G. Meade, Maryland *Arrived in Vietnam on 1966-09-11, and was stationed at Nha Trang. *Unit moved to Danang during October 1970. *Unit returned to CONUS on 1970-12-20 *Reorganized and redesignated 1981-07-16 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 16th Military Police Brigade History Vietnam War The brigade dates back to the Vietnam War when it was constituted on 23 March 1966 as the 16th Military Police Group and activated on 20 May 1966 at Fort George G. Meade, Maryland.16th Military Police Brigade: History, 16th Military Police Brigade Staff. Retrieved 28 July 2008. Shortly thereafter, the brigade deployed to Vietnam to help fight the Vietnam War. The Group provided command, control, staff planning, and coordination for military police units assigned and attached to the I and II Corps Tactical Zones. The 93rd, 97th, and 504th Military Police Battalions were under its control. The unit participated in thirteen campaigns to include nine counteroffensives and two consolidations during the Vietnam War receiving two Meritorious Unit Commendations and the Republic Of Vietnam Cross Of Gallantry With Palm for their outstanding effort and dedication. Cold War Era On 16 July 1981 the group was reorganized and redesignated as the 16th Military Police Brigade (Airborne). Since Vietnam, the brigade headquarters has deployed around the world in support of XVIII Airborne Corps and on-going Army operations. In October 1983, the headquarters was sent to Grenada in support of Operation Urgent Fury. In March 1988, the brigade went to Panama in support of southern command's operation to secure US civilians and property and to protect the canal. In September 1989, the brigade was sent to Saint Croix in the US Virgin Islands to restore law and order and protect property following hurricane Hugo. In December 1989, the brigade again went to Panama this time in support of Operation Just Cause and Promote Liberty during which the brigade was instrumental in standing up the Panamanian police force.GlobalSecurity.org: 16th Military Police Brigade, GlobalSecurity.org. Retrieved 28 July 2008. in August 1990, the brigade deployed to Saudi Arabia and Kuwait in support of operations Desert Shield and Desert Storm. The brigade was later recognized for its hard work in the desert with their third Meritorious Unit Commendation. September 1992 the brigade went to Florida to assist in disaster relief following hurricane Andrew. In September 1994, the brigade was sent to Haiti to support Operation Uphold Democracy. War on Terrorism In January 2004 the brigade deployed for one year to Iraq in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom where they were responsible for detainee operations and convoy security at Camp Bucca. The brigade was awarded its fourth Meritorious Unit Commendation for the outstanding mission accomplishments in Iraq. The soldiers of the brigade have consistently been sent first to world wide hot spots and crisis locations. Other operations that brigade units have supported were: # May 1981 Cuban Refugee Relief, Florida, # Civil disturbance operations at Seneca Army Depot, New York, # Rotations to the Sinai for multinational force and observers duty, # Presidential inaugurations, # Joint Task Force Bravo in Honduras, Somalia, Guantanamo Bay, Cuba, Bosnia, Kosovo, # Albanian refugee support at Fort Dix, # Pentagon security following the attacks of 11 September 2001, # Uzbekistan. Afghanistan The 91st MP battalion is deployed to Afghanistan, conducting operations in Kandahar province.http://www.flickr.com/photos/soldiersmediacenter/5839571687/in/photostream/ Units * Headquarters and Headquarters Companyhttp://www.bragg.army.mil/16MP/Organization.htm * 91st Military Police Battalion – Fort Drum * 385th Military Police Battalion – Fort Stewart * 503rd Military Police Battalion – Fort Bragg * 716th Military Police Battalion - Fort Campbell Honors Campaign participation credit * Vietnam: # Counteroffensive, Phase II; # Counteroffensive, Phase III; # Tet Counteroffensive; # Counteroffensive, Phase IV; # Counteroffensive, Phase V; # Counteroffensive, Phase VI; # Tet/69 Counteroffensive; # Summer-Fall 1969; # Winter-Spring 1970; # Sanctuary Counteroffensive; # Counteroffensive, Phase VII; # Consolidation I; # Consolidation II * Armed Forces Expeditions: # Panama # Southwest Asia: ## Defense of Saudi Arabia; ## Liberation and Defense of Kuwait # Iraq: ## Operation Iraqi Freedom # Afghanistan: ## Operation Enduring Freedom * Contingencies # Panama – Law and order # Saint Croix – Hurricane Relief # Florida – Hurricane Relief # Haiti – Operation Uphold Democracy Decorations # Meritorious Unit Commendation for VIETNAM 1966–1968 # Meritorious Unit Commendation for VIETNAM 1968–1969 # Meritorious Unit Commendation for SOUTHWEST ASIA # Meritorious Unit Commendation for Operation Iraqi Freedom # Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm for VIETNAM 1966–1971 References 016 016 016